zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kilogulf59
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the File:Z47iuu.jpg page. Feel free to check out our Manual of Style. You may find it useful in abiding by Zombiepedia's standards, and avoiding reverted contributions. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or comments. Have a nice day! — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk Greetings Hi Ken. Looking forward to reading your contributions. Unfortunately, the page you created doesn't conform to Zombiepedia standards. See, a new page, or article page must conform to the Manual of Style. Zombiepedia is an encyclopedia first and foremost, and articles must be objective - just like Wikipedia. There are areas here where you may (1) writing more subjectively or personally, and (2) interact with our user base. For the first, I suggest search for "User Plans", these pages are not true articles (as noted by the different page naming style) for the second, you might want to search for blog posts. Most of our conversations take place in the form of comments under these blog posts. We also have a forums section, but admittedly, little discussion happens there, unfortunately. Well, I have to delete your page now, but I've copied it below, in case you want to merge it with your user page (which is really the best place for it). As a funny side note, Wikia just sent me to Chicago last week to speak on a Walking Dead panel at C2E2 at the McCormick center (and I'm not an employee!). First time there. I was extremely impressed with the entire city. Thanks. Any questions - fire at will. No one likes Will. =) — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 20:35, May 6, 2013 (UTC) --------------------------------------------------------------------- Greetings and howdy Wikia people, kilogulf59 aka Ken here...here's my intro... As far as I am personally concerned, I’m from Juneau County Wisconsin and I am just an average middle-aged God-fearing gent who leans toward the Libertarian mindset, is a nationalist, a patriot, GOA life member, and WGO member. I am interested in weapons, close combat methods (with and without weapons), general and reasonable preparedness/survival, first air, vehicles, and all things of that nature (thus my forum). In addition, , I maintain a great fondness for cooking, history, warfare (specifically guerrilla warfare), the written word, old movies, and little hunting, fishing, and trapping tossed in as well. For an insight into my mindset and therefore my thought process, personally I believe in simplicity and the common sense approach in all areas, to include preparedness and confrontational management. It is my express opinion that true combat is not esoteric nor is it convoluted…it is unpretentious, fleeting, and extremely brutal and that 'man is THE weapon, everything else is simply an object. As founder and administrator of the Integrated Close Combat Forum, which, as you know , is a free and nonprofit site dedicated to the education of the layperson and professional-at-arms alike, I have striven to emphasize this methodology. I will tell you that I am/was significantly influenced by the teachings of some of the true innovators in the Combatives field. “The Automatic Pistol” and “Shooting to Live” are my Old Testaments and “Kill Or Get Killed” my New Testament, so to speak and no blasphemy intended. Of course, that would make Capt. J.B.L. Noel, Lt. Col. Fairbairn, Maj. Sykes, Col. Applegate, Col. Askins, Col. W.H. Jordan, S.A. Delf A. Bryce, Maj. Grant-Taylor, et al, the disciples should I maintain the religious analogy. As far as my personal background is concerned, I was born and raised in Chicago so, by default, I unfortunately learned a little “confrontational management” the hard way; on the streets, mainly in what not to do…like bleed. My training experience includes Modern Arnis, Miyama Ryu Jujutsu, and FSA style Combatives. Formal handgun education was initially through the Chicago P.D. Explorer Program in my youth, later as an adult I attended classes taught by a retired Chicago P.D. Firearms, NRA Certified, and Chapman Academy Instructor and the FSA combat shooting skills that I have learned on my own and with the guidance of a few select instructors in the field. In general, I am well versed with empty-hand, knife, stick, firearm, and the mental aspects of combat and have trained quit a few people including my own family. My current maxim of choice is ''"REMEMBER – What works for you may not, necessarily, work for me. Keep an open mind!"' and I do believe this. That's about it for now as I am certain I have bored you lone enough. kg59 out...